


since we've no place to go

by exhaustedwerewolf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cold Weather, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Sick Character, Spoilers Post Episode 026, Stuck in a blizzard, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: The Mighty Nein's overnight stopover in a cottage in the woods goes on for a little longer than they bargained for, but Jester is determined to make the most of their impromptu holiday.





	since we've no place to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriousrumpoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousrumpoflife/gifts).



> this is my winter's crest gift for @sexygoddessdawgy over on tumblr! hope your day was warm and merry and this fic brings you a little more festive cheer. 
> 
> title from let it snow by dean martin!

This morning, Jester was undeniably happy _._ She’d woken up in the kind of good mood no-one could spoil, as fresh and sparkling clean on the inside as the snowfall had left the woods outside, which shone diamond white, like the very best of her Mama’s jewels. The abandoned cottage they’d settled in for the night had been pure luxury compared to camping in the cold- and now, rested and energetic, she was more than ready to set off again, practically bouncing on her toes on the plush fireside rug. All around her, the Mighty Nein were gearing up for the next leg of their adventure- Fjord was shouldering his pack, Caduceus was stacking the dishes they’d used despite Beau’s drawl of protest, (“No-one _lives_ here, dude.”)- everyone in the Mighty Nein, that was, except;

“ _CALEB!_ ” Jester bellowed up the stairs with all her might, which turned out to practically blow Nott’s hair back. “Hurry up, or we are going to leave without you!”

“ _Ja,_ I know!” Caleb’s answering yell was faint. “Give me just a moment, would you?”

 _“OKAY!_ ” Jester yelled back. Nott now had her hands cupped over her ears, a grimace on her face.

“Oh, sorry Nott!” Jester said cheerfully, tapping her apologetically with her tail. Nott gave her a toothy grin in reply and went back to fiddling with her crossbow.

Not a minute later, Jester was in conversation with Fjord when a smudge of familiar orange and brown appeared in her peripheral vision. 

“ _Finally,”_ she said, turning toward him with a playful roll of her eyes. “What kinds of books were you reading up there-?”

She had turned just in time to see Caleb pushing himself off the doorframe, against which he’d been leaning, just caught enough of a sway to his stance that her eyes narrowed.

“ _Nichts,_ nothing.” He said dismissively, not looking at her. “Let us get going, right?”

When she didn’t reply, his eyes darted up, and it was then that Jester caught the pallor to his face, the dark half-moons under his eyes. She felt herself frown, and he dropped his gaze.

“Caleb...” she said, warningly, striding towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” He murmured, taking a half-step back, but Jester reached him anyway, and laid a hand to his forehead. She gasped, and he pulled away.

“Oh my gosh, Caleb, you are burning up!” She exclaimed, and the rest of the Nein’s chatter ceased. “Why didn’t you say something?!”

“Is Caleb sick?!” Nott demanded. Caleb winced, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“ _Nein,_ everything is fine.” He said, massaging at his temples. “It is a head cold. I’ll be fine when we are on the road again, _ja?_ ”

Jester’s frown deepened as she looked him over, and then she caught the tremble to his fingertips. She stepped forward decisively and took him by the arm.

“No _way._ ” She told him, lashing her tail in agitation. “You are going to sit down, and we are going to figure this out.”

The members of the Nein congregated in the living room parted for her as she led him to the couch. He didn’t resist, which worried Jester further. Frumpkin trailed behind them, and leapt up into Caleb’s lap as soon as he had sat down, heavily.

“This is ridiculous.” He complained, weakly. “We have a deadline to meet. It is only a little-” He cut himself off with a thunderous sneeze. Nott, who had scurried up onto the arm of the chair, handed him a scrap of fabric, and he accepted it reluctantly.

“Well, c’mon now Caleb, we’re weeks ahead of schedule.” Fjord pointed out, unfolding his arms. “And besides,” He pulled back a curtain, unveiling the view out into the snow blanketed forest, the fast-falling flakes. “It’s not exactly easy going out there, you’ll catch your death.”

“If you haven’t caught it already.” Beau pointed out, elbows propped on the back of the couch. “You look like _shit,_ man.”

“I am beginning to get that impression.” Caleb muttered, sagging back into his seat.

“We’re staying, Caleb.” Jester declared, and Fjord nodded.

“Non-negotiable.” He added, seriously.

Caleb opened his mouth as if to argue, and then grimaced, pressing his hand to his forehead. 

“Fine, fine...” 

Jester felt another flutter of worry in her chest, and did her best to stifle it. She clapped her hands together theatrically.

“Okay!” She sang. “Day off! What are we going to do?”

“I think I am just going to lie here.” Caleb said vaguely. Nott was settling a blanket over Caleb now. 

“I’ll brew something warm for you.” Caduceus volunteered. 

“ _Danke_.”

Fjord was still staring at the steady snowfall.

“You know,” He said, almost to himself. “I think today is Winter’s Crest.”

Jester turned to him, tilting her head. 

“What is that?”

“Oh,” He let the curtain fall shut again. “Just some Tal’Doreian holiday I heard of.”

“A holiday?” Jester’s eyes lit up. “From Tal’Dorei? That is so cool! What’s it like?”

“Well, I’ve only ever heard of it-.” Fjord said, raising his hands in mock-surrender. “From what I’ve heard folks decorate, exchange gifts, feast together.”

“I could do that,” Caduceus’ mellow voice caught Jester’s attention- he was still busied with the kettle over at the kitchen counter. “The feast part, I mean.”

“Decorating sounds like fun.” Nott put in, although her attention was still mostly focused on Caleb.

“What’s the point in decorating if we’re just gonna leave this place tomorrow?” Beau hissed to Caleb. Frumpkin swatted her gently on the nose with his tail as he curled around Caleb’s neck.

“Please just go with it,” Caleb whispered back. “I do not have the energy to listen to you argue.” 

“Let’s do it, then!” Jester said, with a sharp-toothed grin. “We can make it up as we go along, right?”

Fjord chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sure, I guess-” He grinned. 

“Perfect!” Jester interrupted. “We can exchange gifts at dinner-”

“Where the fuck are we gonna get presents-” Beau began, but she was thoroughly ignored.

“Which Deuceus will make for us! He is off the hook, because he is cooking.” She paused. “Oh, and Caleb is off the hook too, because he is sick.”

“ _Danke._ ” Caleb said, without opening his eyes.

“Okay, let’s do it!”

“Wait- what are we doing-?” Beau asked.

“Three, two, one- _GO!_ ”

-

Gifts prepared, Jester re-entered the sitting-room a few hours later to find the air rich with the scent of cooking food. She passed Caleb on the way to the kitchen, and was pleased to find him sound asleep, entwined with Frumpkin, chest rising and falling steadily. His face was more peaceful than she’d seen it in a while. She trailed a hand lightly across his forehead, and breathed a sigh of relief.

“He ate a little.” Caduceus addressed the pot of stew he was stirring. “I think it’s best to let him sleep through dinner.”

“It smells _so good_!” Jester exclaimed, wandering over to drape herself around him and peer at his work in progress. “Need any help?”

Caduceus shook his head. 

“I’m alright. Nott’s chasing down decorations, though. Maybe you can give her a hand?”

“I am already on it!” Jester chirped, detaching herself from him to turn to the space, propping her hands on her hips. She was more than ready to transform this place.

-

“Ta-da!” She sang, when Fjord appeared at the foot of the stairs later. He gave a low whistle as he took in the room.

“Y’all have really outdone yourselves.” He commented. “I’m impressed.” It was written all over his face, and honestly, Jester couldn’t blame him.

The table was laden with food- Caduceus must have wrung the cupboards and pantry for every scrap it was worth, with freshly-gathered roots from the woods to boot. Nott had volunteered some of her shinies as table confetti, and Beau had dug a shit-ton of fancy candles out from the attic, which they’d used to excess- they crowded the mantlepiece, the table, the floors, even. Jester had hung paper chains from the ceiling, and when that hadn’t been exciting enough, called on her magic to fringe the doorways with real icicles, which sparkled in the light from the fire, now roaring, thanks to Caduceus.

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” Jester said, tapping her lips coyly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have more to do with it.” He said. “I was working on my gift.”

“Please, come sit.” Caduceus called softly, so as not to wake Caleb. “It’ll be better while it’s hot.”

Jester tugged Fjord to his seat with a grin.

-

Dinner was, in fact, delicious. Jester was grateful Nott saved a plate for Caleb, because she found herself in a friendly tug of war with Beau over a bowl more than once. Caduceus, for his part, seemed to be forever passing laden plates about, piling plates with more and more food. When they were finished, they sat around, talking and laughing, recounting old stories. Nott projected little illusions to act out the tales as they all spoke. Once, Jester leapt to her feet and used thaumaturgy to open all the windows, and it was this that jolted Caleb awake. 

“ _Scheisse…_ ” He murmured drowsily. Jester’s hands flew to her mouth, and she slammed all the windows shut again with a gust of otherworldly wind.

“Sorry Caleb!” She called. “Everything’s fine, go back to sleep.” 

“Well, I am up now.” He said, his mop of orange hair emerging over the back of the sofa. Nott scraped back her chair and hurried over to him to check his temperature again, Jester on her heels. When she arrived, he batted ineffectually at her hands. 

“You seem much better.” Nott said, with a cautious smile. “How are you feeling?”

“ _Ja,_ I am feeling better.” He said.

“Hey guys!” Jester yelled. “Come sit by the fire! Let’s do presents with Caleb!”

-

“Who wants to go first?” Jester asked brightly, sitting cross-legged on the rug. Caduceus, Fjord and Caleb had occupied the sofa between them- Nott was knelt beside Jester, with Beau lazing closer to the hearth to bask in the flames. 

Everyone glanced pointedly off in different directions.

“You _guys._ ” Jester complained. “Okay, fine, I will go first. I made everyone…” She flicked through her sketchbook until she came to the relevant page. “Coupons!”

“ _Jess._ ” said Beau, grinning. “Oh my god.”

“This one is for _you,_ Beau, if you give it to me I will give you a blessing-” she said brightly, passing the slip over to the monk. Considering her rush, she thought her little sketch of a sneezing Beau was pretty good.

“This one is for you, Caleb-” she went up onto her knees to press it into his hand. “One free heal, because you are so squishy.”

“Free...?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said, deadpan. “I am keeping a tally you know. Healing spells are expensive!”

His bleary pale blue eyes peered down at her, unfocused,

“I cannot tell if you are joking right now.” He said. She kept her straight face for about a millisecond before she collapsed into laughter. “Okay, okay, I am joking.” She said, squeezing his hand before pulling back. “I actually made you all these!” She pulled a wadge of parchment out of the back of her book and began handing them out. 

“Oh, Jester…” Fjord said fondly, as his eyes fell on his.

“It is no big deal, you know.” Jester shrugged, even as warmth blossomed through her at the expressions of her friends. She nudged Nott with her elbow. “Do you like the flowers in your hair?”

Nott’s eyes were fixed on the drawing. 

“You made me look so pretty.” She said, quietly.

“Well _duh._ ” Jester scoffed. “That is what you look like.” Nott spent a few more moments staring at the portrait in silence before she turned to wrap Jester in a tight hug.

“Thank you.” She said, and the others chimed in with their own thanks.

“You are all welcome!” Jester laughed. “Who is next?”

“I can go next.” Nott volunteered, scrubbing her arm across her face as she reemerged from being buried in Jester’s side. “My gift isn’t as good as yours, though.” She unfolded her cloak, and brought out a fistful of… something. She uncurled her hand, and several buttons hit the floor with a light clatter.

“I chose one for each of you.” Nott said, shyly, sorting through the little pile.

“Fjord.” An antique golden button, embossed with an anchor.

“Beau.” This one a pearlescent cobalt blue, shimmering in the flickering firelight.

“Neat.” Beau said, reaching for it. Fjord smacked her hand away and murmured to her to wait.

“Jester.” She slid another one out- this one shaped like a tiny pink ribbon. She felt herself grinning at the sight of it.

“Caleb.” A simple, finely-made russet brown leather button.

“Caduceus.” A cloth button, made with a fabric patterned with leaves.

“And this one is for Yasha, when she gets back…” She took back a button shaped like a flower. “I thought you could sew them into your clothes or something, for good luck.” She said. “It’s probably stupid…”

“Nott, I love them!” Jester said, gathering her back in for another hug, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “I’m going to sew mine into my cloak and wear it _every day._ ” She promised.

Fjord was flipping his like it was a gold coin, enjoying the sparkle of the metal. 

“Thank you, Nott.” He said. “I appreciate the thought you put into picking them out.”

Nott flattened her ears in embarrassment. 

“Who is next?” Jester asked. 

Fjord looked up reluctantly.

“I suppose I could go next.” He volunteered. “Mine isn’t anything physical, I’m afraid. I was a little stumped, to be honest with y’all, but… I have a few words to say.”

Jester blinked, perking up. 

“Go for it, Fjord!” She said encouragingly. Fjord flushed.

“I wish Yasha was here, because this goes for her too, but… I just wanted to let you all know how much I’ve appreciated these past few months. You’ve all had my back, and I intend to have yours. I’ve mentioned before that I didn’t really grow up with anyone I could call friends, so I’m grateful to have you all here this evening. I’m lucky to have met each and every one of you- Jester, Caleb, Nott, Beau, Caduceus.” He looked around the circle, making eye contact with each individual as he named them. “All of you. You’re… You’re nothing less than family.”

“Dude.” Beau said, fondly.

“Fjord!” Jester said. “That was really nice!”

“It was.” Caleb spoke up, a little hoarse. “I have something as well, actually.” He coughed into his hands. 

“What?” Jester asked. “But you are off the hook, remember?”

“Caleb,” Nott said, worried. “You didn’t get up, did you?” 

“ _Nein,_ it is not a right now thing.” He said. “I just wanted you all to know, Frumpkin is available to you, if you need him.” Frumpkin looked up at this, with an expression that Jester would call incredulous if it was possible for a cat to look that way. “Just say the word.”

Beau gasped softly.

“Does this mean…” She asked, delight in her voice.

“I will turn him back into an owl for you, if you would like.” He held up a finger. “Only for one day though! He is still my cat.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Beau pumped her fist whooping with victory. “Professor Thaddeus two point oh!” 

Caleb hid behind his hands. 

“I am regretting this already.” He murmured.

“Hey Beau,” Jester said, smiling at the woman’s grin. “You are the last one! Tell us about your gift, already!”

Beau’s triumphant energy faded; she glanced at Fjord, who nodded at her encouragingly. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she drew a small box out, keeping it hidden from the rest of the group as she spoke.

“Thing is-” She said. “I’m… not really sure if it’s mine to give, but… I’ve had it all this time, and I think I should share it with you guys.” She lifted the hand that she’d been shielding the box with, and Jester felt her heart twist painfully. “I thought everybody could draw a card.”

She was met with silence.

“Is that too weird?” She said. “Geez, I told Fjord it was too weird- never mind, just forget about it-” She cut herself off when Caleb laid a hand on her shoulder.

“It is not too weird.” He rasped, and then paused to cough into his other hand. “I think he would have wanted to be a part of this, _ja?_ ” 

“Right.” Beau said, rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly, and placing the deck in the centre of the circle. “Yeah that’s… That’s what I thought.”

“I’ll go first.” Jester said, before she could hesitate, and reached for the card at the top of the pile. She overturned it to find a depiction of an elven woman pouring a jug of starlight into a river that looked like the night sky in midsummer. 

“The Star.” She read. She wished she could ask what it meant, but looking upon the face of the woman, whose eyes were closed in contentedness, she felt a peacefulness she couldn’t articulate wash over her. “I like this one.”

“Oh, it is upside-” Caleb’s murmur prompted her to look up. “The Spire.” Caleb turned the card so that they could all see it- lightning struck a crumbling tower- people fell from the ruins towards a stormy sea. Jester thought it was kind of overdramatic, but then, so was Molly.

“The Eye.” Fjord said quietly. He did not turn the card to show to them.

“The Mage!” Nott said brightly, standing up to climb onto the sofa beside Caleb. “Look, Caleb, it’s you!”

Caleb laughed, tiredly, indulgently and placed his own card down to look at the one she’d drawn.

“If I may?” Caduceus intoned politely, and Beau nodded vigorously. 

“He’d want you too.” She said, voice a little raw. “I think so, anyway.” 

Caduceus was deliberate and delicate about taking the card. It looked very small when he turned it over in his hand. 

“The Jester.” He read. “Well hey now, this one should be yours.” He leant forward so that Jester could peek at the artwork; a traveller illuminated by sunlight, a little dog at his heels. 

“You are right, there is Nugget!” She said, pointing at it. “But keep it.” She patted him on the chest. “I think you took it for a reason.”

Jester looked back at her own card, and the group lapsed into silence for a few moments until Beau cleared her throat.

“Okay, I didn’t mean to like, kill the atmosphere entirely, shit.” She said, and glanced at Jester with a glint in her eye. “Who wants to play Never Have I Ever?”

Jester’s hand shot into the air.

-

It didn’t take long for _Never Have I Ever_ to devolve into more telling of anecdotes, into drowsy, half-hearted conversation, into Nott curled against Caleb’s side, into Beau lying on Fjord’s chest, hands folded behind her head to act as a pillow… Soon enough, Jester found herself to be the last one awake.

She picked past her friends carefully and tip-toed past the clusters of candles, still all aglow, but burning low as the fire now, to the kitchen. When she returned, she set the glass of water she had fetched beside the sofa, and Caleb opened one eye.

“One last gift?” He whispered, with a sleepy smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others.” 

Jester felt so warm inside, she couldn’t help herself.

“This is the last one, actually.” She whispered back, and she leant down to kiss him on the cheek. In the half-dark, her lips gently brushed the corner of his mouth. “Good night, Caleb. Happy Winter’s Crest.” 

“Happy Winter’s Crest, Jester.” He said softly.


End file.
